Insanity and Love
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Tensa already told Ichigo that he didn't care about whom Ichigo wants to protect. He only needs one person he would protect. And he will do anything to make it happen. Anything. Warns: Unbetaed, BL, suck, grammatical error, first fanfic in english, canon. Please be kind to me. Read and Review. Thank you!


_**Disclaimer of Bleach: Tite Kubo**_

_**Anime: Bleach**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy**_

_**Onesided Pair: Tensa Zangetsu x Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**Warnings: AR, canon, Boy x Boy, bad grammar, un-betaed (well my friends help me there and there), sort of poetry, Tensa POV, typo(s), if you don't like please just click 'back' button and leave no trace.**_

_**Summary: Tensa already told Ichigo that he didn't care about whom Ichigo wants to protect. He only needs one person he would protect. And he will do anything to make it happen. Anything.**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Present:**_

**Insanity and Love**

Did you say you want to learn how to master Final Getsuga Tenshou, Ichigo?

No way in hell I would teach you that.

I will not let you master that technique.

Even though you are so desperate to protect those dear to you.

I will not let you have it.

I don't care about the people you wish to protect.

I don't care if that means, a guy named Aizen So-or something destroys your world.

Because you are just the reason I exist.

I am your _zanpakutou_, so it isn't strange that I am protecting you.

So why, Ichigo?

Why can't you understand me?

I don't want to be separated from you!

I want to be with you forever!

I know this is a selfish wish.

But I don't care!

So, you leave me no choice.

…

I have to fight and eventually make you cry in pain...

But, you're so persistent and force me to pull out your root of despair.

Your _hollow_...

Now, we will fight as one body.

It's not unusual.

Because we have always been one since before.

It hurt me deeply to fight and give you painful memories.

I must do this so that you will not learn that cursed technique.

...so...

I will fight you hard even dare to draw blood on you.

Although you must know, that everytime my blade touches your skin, I feel my heart crumbles bit by bit.

Your pained face is real...

...that makes me just want to let my sword go and hug you...

...to relieve your painful expression...

But I have to remember my goal.

...

Second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour and day by day...

Our fight hasn't come to an end yet...

You just never give up even though I already pushed you to your limit.

You're so persistent!

I can't let this fight drag any longer...

I must end this...

Yeah, if you will not listen to me anymore.

I will just have to make you _mine_...

Make you stay in this inner world of yours forever...

Splurt!

The sounds of blood dripping from my sword...

Sword that has already gone through your stomach...

You cough up blood...

Very much blood...

Your face frowning in agony...

And your mouth forms a word of "Why?"

You asked me why?

That's because I love you...

I love you and I want to claim your body and soul...

Even though you didn't love me back...

I don't really care at all...

What I need is just you being here with me...

"You're cruel! Cough...cough...!"

You managed to say those harsh words to my face...

Yeah I'm cruel when it comes to the one I want to protect...

...

I pull my sword slowly...

You cried in pain...

Even though I am the one who did it, my heart is feeling it too.

Feeling what it's like to have injured the one you love the most.

The one who becomes the reason you exist.

And your eyes...

Your eyes are full of anger, hatred and also a little hint of surprise.

You didn't think that I would do this to you, right?

But slowly those eyes lose their light...

"W-why?"

You managed to pull that one question again.

Ah right, I forget to answer that for you when you first asked it.

I just smiled a little—a genuine smile—and said, "It's okay, I'll be the one to protect you!"

Gasp!

Ahh...

You look surprised...

But your mouth can't make another word again...

Because right now, your real body already died.

And your soul will be trapped here forever...

_...with me..._

I catch your body when you fall and hug it tightly.

Never letting it go again...

I don't care..

I don't care if that person called Aizen Sou-or something will take over your world.

As long as I have you...

...everything else is just a bunch of trash...

**The End**

_Author's note: This is my first fanfic in english. Please be kind to me! And so I'm sorry if there are so many grammatical error, for english isn't my mother language. I must gather all of my confident just to publish this short poem. And I asked my friends to help me fix my grammatical error. And so, this is what I can give you. Feel free to give me critique and feedback. I will edit it and I do appreciate it! Thank you and leave a review please!_

_See ya!_


End file.
